


Remember Her (Like I Do)

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Internal Thoughts, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: You are a tool, little more than an errand boy, but you can’t bear the thought that he cannot remember anything about her. Not her name, not her voice. Not like you do.





	Remember Her (Like I Do)

The Action Field feels hot, and you’re sweating like a fiend underneath all your armor, but Akaba Reiji’s orders are clear. You have to keep up your ruthless onslaught on Sakaki Yuuya and his comrades. To make them remember, make them realize that this has all played out before.

Only this time, something isn’t right. Someone isn’t here. _She_ isn’t here. The girl with the cheerful smile and all-too innocent blue eyes who once glared at you in the ice field, daring you to try and even sneak a peek of her and her fusion counterpart exchanging clothes (at the time, you weren’t remotely interested; there were bigger things to worry about after all), the same girl that the Lancers had crossed _worlds_ for.

Yuzu.

Hiiragi Yuzu is _gone_.

Searching the field, you spot another Action Card and immediately go after it, discarding it to the Graveyard to activate Hazy Shuriken’s effect and thereby shredding another 300 Life Points from Sakaki Yuuya’s current score.

Akaba Reiji urges you on, and you’re glad to comply, swiping another Action Card underneath Sakaki Yuuya’s nose. You are, after all, a Fuuma. You are a tool, little more than an errand boy, but you can’t bear the thought that he cannot remember anything about her. Not her name, not her voice. Not like you do.

You know that when he does remember, you’ll lose. The thought of that leaves a sour taste in your mouth, but you accept it. Hiiragi Yuzu definitely deserves someone better than you.

In the end, you are but a pawn in this world, will probably stay a pawn in the next, but hey at least _you_ remembered her. And you will continue to do so even after everything ends.


End file.
